overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Lord
Evil Lords (イビルロード) are a group of demons that serve Demiurge as his subordinates on the 7th Floor. Background The Evil Lords are Demiurge's personal bodyguards. They are monsters around level 80-90, who spawned in Demiurge's realm of the Underground Volcano, near the door to the 8th Floor with the responsibility of guarding it. Chronology The Undead King Arc Three Evil Lords were ordered by Demiurge to be on standby and watch the 1st Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick after its unexpected transition into the New World. They encounter the ruler of Nazarick, Momonga attempting to leave Nazarick. Under the orders of Demiurge suggested by Momonga, the Evil Lords must keep Momonga's true identity as well as Demiurge who is with him hidden from other denizens in Nazarick while they explore the outside world for a brief period of time. That was only until Albedo caught wind of their suspicious behavior that she has successfully threaten them to disclose everything they know about what's going on with Momonga and Demiurge to which the Evil Lords gave in to her hostile demeanor and order.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village The Emissary of the King Arc There were Evil Lords patrolling the grounds on the 7th Floor. They encountered a Death Knight under orders from Ainz Ooal Gown to see Demiurge. The demons quickly guided it to Demiurge's dwelling.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Men in the Kingdom Arc In preparation for carrying out Operation Gehenna,Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations under the orders of Demiurge who disguised himself as Jaldabaoth, the Evil Lords used their magic to summon an army of demons to lay siege upon the Royal Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc A summoned Evil Lord Wrath created by Demiurge participated in the invasion of the Roble Holy Kingdom at Kalinsha. He exchanged places with his superior, Demiurge after the Paladin Order had seemingly blasted him in a ruined house. Taking on the guise of Jaldabaoth's true demonic form, Wrath displayed that he was immune to their pitiful attacks and to further demoralize them used Queen Calca as a bludgeon.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Later on, news of Jaldabaoth's new transformation was brought to Blue Roses by the Holy Kingdom's delegation. Jaldabaoth's appearance confused the adventurers as they could not determine why the demon chose not to reveal his true form at Re-Estize while fighting Momon of Darkness.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Strength The Evil Lords' level were estimated to be around 80 and are capable of calling forth an army of demons. However, it comes with a recharge period in doing so once a single day. Of all the special abilities that Evil Lords possessed, the most dangerous one was the ability to summon another Evil Lord which was lower level than themselves. However, summoned monsters could not in turn summon more monsters. Therefore, the Evil Lord of Wrath that Demiurge had summoned could not summon another Evil Lord. If there was an Evil Lord that had been created or made, then it should be able to summon additional creatures in their rank to fight alongside the summoner. Known Members * Evil Lord Envy * Evil Lord Greed * Evil Lord Sloth * Evil Lord Wrath Trivia * The Evil Lords are all named after the Seven Deadly Sins. * The Evil Lords share the same theme as the World Enemies: The Lords of the Seven Deadly Sins. * Demiurge is able to summon duplicate versions of these demons, but they are unable to use summoning magic compared to the Evil Lords who can.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies References }} Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Demons Category:7th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick